Surviving
by Elyse Black
Summary: George Weasley never really got over the war and his twin's death but he credited his survival on Nya Verity, the cashier at WWW and love of his life. The story of their relationship and how they find comfort and romance in the aftermath of tragedy. Follows their relationship from OOTP until mostly Post DH. Sad & Romantic, George/VerityOC
1. Chapter 1

**SEPTEMBER 1998 (FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**

_Crunch_

Glass underneath thick soled shoes. Probably dragon skin or something equally impenetrable.

He didn't really know what shoes he put on this morning. Everything he had done lately had been automated and monotonous. He got up in the morning, showered, dressed, replaced the jelly prosthetic ear he specially made, ate the breakfast his mother cooked him and then went on with his day.

This was new. Not exactly new, of course, because this place had once been his home. But it seemed like distant memory, from another life perhaps, one where war had not taken everything he had held dear.

He gazed down just before stepping on the wooden sign that once hung above the door. _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ inlayed in gold lettering.

Glass crunching behind him caused an instantaneous reaction. Wand out, thinking of numerous hexes and jinks, George turned.

A young witch with blonde hair cascading down to her almost to her waist stood before him, hands up in surrender, and a terrified look on her pale face.

"Verity?" George mumbled, lowering his wand. A shadow of a smile came across the girl's face.

_**JUNE 1996 (1 YEAR, 11 MONTHS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**_

"_It can't just be us. We'll need a holiday at some point." Fred said out loud, feeding shredded grains to the pygmy puffs._

_George sighed. "Yeah I know." He muttered from behind the counter. Just then the bell above the door jingled, announcing someone walking in._

_George stepped forward to see a very pretty witch with short blonde hair sticking up in all directions with a grin on her face. "Hi." She breathed, fanning herself with her hands. "I'm here for a job interview." She looked awkwardly between the twins, wondering which to approach. Finally she decided and took a step towards George. "My names Nya Verity." She said holding out her hand. _

**SEPTEMBER 1998 (FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**

"Sorry." George mumbled, putting his wand away. "Old habits you know." He frowned, trying to stop his mind from thinking too much. "What are you doing here?"

Nya looked sadly at the wreckage. "I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." She took careful steps toward him, avoiding glass and chunks of furniture. "Will you be opening back up?"

"I don't know." He said sadly, looking around. "It won't be the same."

She nodded and bit her lower lip, knowing he wasn't talking about the shop itself. "I'm sorry…about Fred."

George did not look at her, he just nodded in recognition, staring at the wreckage towards the back of the shop.

She reached for his hand and to both of their surprises he didn't pull away. "How do I know it's really you?" He said with an air of familiarity. She smiled.

_**August 1996 (1 YEAR, 9 MONTHS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**_

"_Okay, alright. SHUSHH. 'Agree on sec-your-ity questions with close friends and family so as to detect Death Eaters masquerading as others by use of the Pooleyjuice potion'." She read drunkenly, slurring her words and squinting to read the purple leaflet in the dim candlelight. _

"_Well seeing as you're going to be staying here." Fred said, plucking the paper out of her delicate hands and replacing it with a full glass of expensive elderflower wine, as if she needed any more. "What will your security question be?" He said clearly, hardly affected by his own empty glass._

"_It's got to be something really embarrassing, like what stupid nickname does your Mum call you?" George added._

"_Mine usually calls me George." Fred sniggered._

"_Excellent nickname. Where ever did she come up with it?" George said with a laugh._

"_NyNy." She blurted. "My mum still calls me that, even now that I'm twenty."_

**SEPTEMBER 1998 (FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**

"I'm sorry about your mum." George muttered. The _Daily Prophet_ had made a final list of all casualties after the Battle of Hogwarts and he unfortunately recognized quite a few. She nodded slowly, and George knew she did not want to talk about her mother's death just as he never discussed his twin's. "…So, you think I should open back up?" George asked her.

"I reckon people need a good laugh after everything they've lost." Nya said quietly. She cleared her throat and added "Besides, new Hogwarts students will need their skiving sweets."

The corner of George's mouth tugged up, into the closest thing to a smile anyone had seen in a while.

"I'd be happy to help, even stay here and help run the shop…like before." Nya said, looking into his brown eyes.

"I'd love to have you, if you're mad enough to commit to this…_mess_." George muttered the last part, looking around the wreckage again, he was not just referring to the shop.

Nya remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"…When the Death Eaters killed my Mum, they destroyed the house. I have nowhere to go. I have no other family…I have nothing left." She said quickly, her green eyes filling with tears. "And even though I know _nothing_ will ever be the same…I really did…and still do love you."

…

**(A/N: 5/19/12: Hello! Okay so here is the deal. This is my first HP story ever and the reason for that is, I went looking for something solid about post-DH George, and all I read was sad, pathetic crap. And I absolutely, positively REJECT this whole George married Angelina Johnson situation. Excuse me? His twin brother's ex-girlfriend. No. Just no. **

**So I took a character that is actually canon (Verity is the cashier in WWW when Harry visits in HPB but made her my own personal OC). So from here on out I own the rights to Nya Verity. I apologize in advance if you want to read this. It jumps-sometimes a lot, the first 8 chapters really provide the meat of George & Nya's relationship and all dates centered around May 2****nd****, 1998: The Battle of Hogwarts, so yes you have to pay attention sometimes, but I try to hold your hand and keep everything in context. But I promise it is worth it to keep reading, I hope you'll fall in love with them like I have. I have a googledoc excel spreadsheet with the dates that I'll post once I have it more finalized. **

**I'll ruin the ending here and tell you that they end up together but all of the stuff in between is really good (in mine and my primary reviewer DeadRabbit92's humble opinions). **

**So please please read and review, let me know what you think!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**March 1997 (1 YEAR, 2 MONTHS BEFORE THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**_

"Alllright, that's quite enough for you." George said with a chuckle, taking an almost empty wine glass from Nya's hand. She had gotten up and almost immediately fallen back down unto the shabby sofa. "No reason to let it go to waste, I suppose." He muttered before chugging the remains down.

"Well, I'm off." Fred announced, clad in a traveling cloak and one of his mother's knitted scarves.

"Ahh, me as well." Nya said, attempting once again to stand up. She succeeded, but swayed violently before George caught her.

"Absolutely not. You're in no shape to apparate. Merlin knows where you might end up." George said, holding her small frame securely. She struggled futilely against his arms. "Just tell Mum I'm spending the night here. Don't let her worry…much." He added with a wink. Fred grinned back and skipped down the small wooden staircase.

"Just let me know when you're done trying to escape and I'll let go." George said to Nya, amused by her attempts. She adjusted herself so they were face to face.

"But my Mum-" Nya protested.

"Was already sent an owl saying you were safe and staying here. Relax." George interrupted. He loosened his grip on her shoulders. "It's not like it's the first time." He added with a smile, planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him.

They waited for Fred to leave before they did anything that could possibly be considered intimate. Fred knew about their relationship of course, what didn't one twin know about the other? However because they all worked together the two avoided any public displays of affection. Nya even went as far as to call the twins "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley" in front of customers. Especially in troubled times any contacts or links between wizards could become a target for Death Eater manipulation. Besides… being the affectionate boyfriend seemed out of character for everyone who knew George, so they kept it quiet.

The two sat down on the faded couch. With a flick of his wand George lit a fire in the small grate, pulling Nya closer to him.

Nya rested her head on his shoulder and let her eyes close. George watched the flames burn the wood with tired eyes.  
He secretly enjoyed moments like this, quiet times where he could simply sit and think. That was the thing about having such a big family. It was both a blessing and a curse. Growing up at the Burrow there were days when you couldn't get a single peaceful moment alone. Especially being a twin George always had Fred there. Of course he loved Fred, they were the closest and best of friends, but Fred's extroverted, playfulness sometimes became too much for him. Underneath his whimsical persona was a thoughtful quiet person, someone much like his father.  
These were the times he liked to spend with Nya, who understood that he, contrary to popular belief did not _always_ want to play jokes.  
More than he wanted to admit Nya brought out a more compassionate George, one who was touchy-feely, who could openly talk about anything or nothing at all, one who did all the things a younger George swore to his brothers he would never do.

Fred teased him mercilessly of course, and mocked Nya occasionally for not choosing him…because of course as Fred claimed he was better looking, but they both took it in stride.

Worst of all George knew this would not last long… what with more people disappearing and the Order getting into more dangerous assignments, Death Eaters using the imperious curse on numerous witches and wizards. These were probably _the worst_ conditions to begin a relationship.

George heard the riot act months ago when Fred let it slip to Mrs. Weasley. Something about rushing into decisions because you feel your life is in danger, nonsense about an unprofessional workplace. Once he got her to stop babbling, tears filled her eyes and she hugged George, saying she was happy that he had found someone and that she hoped it would all work out once the war was over, but if he eloped with Nya without her knowledge he had better hope a Death Eater got to him before she did.

On this particular night, sitting on the couch and holding Nya's hand in his George thought of Bill and Fleur's upcoming wedding which lead to him thinking about the possibility of his own. A year ago you would have never heard him mention the word wedding in reference to himself.  
George was a very content wizard. He had never felt a love other than the platonic relationship he had with his family and friends. But something about Nya flipped a switch inside him.  
It was not just a physical relationship, it was a new kind of intimacy and warmth that he felt when they were together.  
His gut told him he would probably never feel that way ever again, so he should take advantage, especially in such chaotic times.  
He would never go against his mother's wishes and marry Nya in secret. He knew that he would want his family there on his wedding day.  
He also knew that if and when the war ever ended he would be more than happy to live the rest of his life with Nya.

**February 1999 (NINE MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**

George sighed loudly and stopped short in front of the wooden gate leading to his childhood home. Nya walked back towards him in the thick snow.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Instead of answering he kissed her hard on the mouth. "What was that for?" She asked, surprised.

"An apology." George muttered. Nya looked at him, unsure of what he meant. "I'm apologizing in advance for my mother. She is going to be…herself. I swear I'll make it up to you." Nya rolled her eyes.

"George…" Nya said, her voice barely above a whisper. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We can do this." She said with a wink.

…

Mr. Weasley wore a look of apprehension on his lined face, he looked from his wife to his son with curious eyes. George looked expectantly at his mother, slightly amused at her expression. Nya clutched George's hand tightly underneath the antique table.

"…so the two of you want to get married?" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang in her cluttered kitchen.

"Yep." George said with a serious face. "On July 2nd. Here, with the whole family."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears. "Oh George!" She lunged herself across the table at her son, crying into his shoulder. "And you…." She mumbled turning to Nya. "Welcome to the family!" Mrs. Weasley grabbed her soon to be daughter in law in a bone-crushing embrace. When she let go she had tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat, slightly embarrassed.

"Now, you'll need to give me a guest list, oh and I'll have to plan the dinner menu. Oh! This is so exciting!" Molly said without a breath, hustling and bustling around her newly renovated kitchen. "Four months is hardly enough time to clean the place."

"Mum, we have money, we can hire people to clean and cook-"

"No, no. I won't have any of that nonsense. It's my son's wedding, I'd like everything to be perfect." Molly said, pulling out a quill and parchment. Arthur shook his head at his wife's madness. He stood and hugged his son (in a manly fashion, of course) and then hugged Nya quickly before mumbling something about the office and disapparating.

While Mrs. Weasley was babbling to herself about floral arrangements George embraced Nya. "I told you she would be like this." He mumbled in her ear.

Nya smiled up at her fiancé. "She just loves you." He did not respond but kissed her forehead.

"We're not going to be able to stop her now. The only thing we really have a say in is the guest list." George grumbled. "I don't even need a real list. It could just be family…of course that is a decent amount of people."

"How many?"

"Well you and I of course. Mum, Dad, Bill, Phlegm…I mean Fleur, Charlie, Percy and dates if they can muster them, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry. Mum will have to invite Aunt Muriel, unfortunately" George furrowed his brow. "I suppose Lee Jordan, Hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Luna, and Neville…why are you crying?" George asked, noticing Nya's glossy eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She tried to avert her eyes but he placed his hands on either side of her face and tilted it up to meet his gaze. "It's just that you mentioned only inviting family and that was still 11 people."

George instantly realized why she was upset. He embraced her again. "Don't be sorry. They're your family now too."

**(A/N: Bear with me.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**November 1998 (SIX MONTHS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS)**

They lay facing each other in the dim candlelight. George reached out a cautious hand and tucked a very long lock of blonde hair behind Nya's ear. Her green eyes flickered open to look into his.  
"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you." George said softly. Nya half-smiled. "It's gotten so long." He muttered, curling the piece of hair around his finger.  
"Being on the run did not give very many opportunities to cut it." Nya said quickly, as always trying to avoid saying anything unpleasant.  
George nodded. "We should get dressed. Ron will be here soon." Nya sighed and slowly got up. George followed suit and they put on matching employee robes.  
The shop had some sense of its former grandeur. In the last two months they had cleared all the wreckage, and repaired much of the structural damage. The downstairs was completely refurbished, all surfaces a glowing bright gold. While Nya cleaned and organized, George was hard at work in the back workshop, recreating the infamous treats and instruments. Some things he was able to get from his old bedroom in the Burrow, but others he had to start from scratch. The shelves were gradually getting stocked, especially when Ron came to help, occasionally bringing Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Percy with him. They upgraded the upper room to a cozy one-bedroom loft with a small kitchen and bathroom for them to live in.  
And slowly other shops in Diagon Alley began to take shape again, not completely back to normal, but the owners signed new leases and people started to venture out of their homes again.

After a busy day of stocking shelves with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George and Nya politely refused their invitations to come to the Burrow, which was also under construction, for dinner. Instead they lit a fire in their fireplace and sat on the floor with their food and a large bottle of fire whiskey.

George finished his cup, he did not know what number was on.

"Easy now." Nya scolded, then giggled herself.

"My Mum asked about you again." George said. "Better watch it. I think she likes you." He stretched his frame out on the rug next to the hearth. Nya settled herself in next to him, resting her head on her shoulder. "Dad was curious about you too. He practically wanted to know your life story." George said with a yawn. "I didn't really know what to tell him."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Tell me everything." George mumbled, stroking Nya's arms with two fingers.

"Well my name is Nya Thera Verity. I was born October 4th. My Mum was half and half, never went to Hogwarts because her Mum taught her at home, that's why she did the same with me. My Dad was also half and half and went to Beauxbatons, but he died when I was really young."

"I'm sorry." George muttered.

"It's alright, he died happy at least. After that though it was just me and Mum. When I was eleven I got my letter to go to Hogwarts, but I could not bear to leave her alone. Though we went through the formalities…went to Diagon Alley, got my wand and some books, a cauldron, even a black cat that I named Star. Mum was probably good enough to teach at Hogwarts, I was at OWL level by the time I turned fourteen. We would travel on weekends, anywhere we wanted. We visited all the big wizarding towns, but also a few Muggle attractions where she could apparate without much notice. Of course all of that had to stop once word got out that…Voldemort had returned. When she let me take the job here, I could tell she was always waiting for the day where I would not make it home. She never imagined that the tragedy would strike the other way." She drew a sharp breath in. "You know the rest. And now here I am."

George felt the combination of exhaustion and whiskey clouding his brain. "You were happy most of your life…"

"Yes, I suppose."

"And now?" George asked, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"I…I think I'm as close to happy as I can ever be again. I'll always love my mother, I will always miss her and I can spend my life wishing she was still in it…but she taught me a long time ago, when she lost my father, that you could not just stop living because someone you love is gone."Nya said, her voice choking to a whisper by the end of her sentence.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Nya bit her lip. "Both."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I apologize in advance- the following story arch spans 3 chapters with jumps both forward and back in between, the following date is really the crux- it is the night before DH1 begins)**

**July 26, 1997 (10 months before the battle of Hogwarts)**

Fred had taken a walk to Gringotts to deposit the money from the registers. It was still warm outside, even though the sun had set hours earlier. Nya was busy using her wand to siphon any possible dirt off the gleaming gold surfaces. George was sending various products out of the back room to restock themselves on their proper shelves. Nya kept turning around to glare at him, especially when something zoomed near her head. Abandoning her cleaning, she stuffed treats through the bars of the pygmy puff cages, which caused them to hum happily. She took off her magenta employee robe, hanging it on the hook by the window.

She took three deliberate steps towards George, crossing her arms in front of her chest. George heard her but made it a point not to look at her, continuing his work. Before he realized it, the Anti-Gravity hats that were soundlessly piling themselves on top of each other on the shelf next to him made a wide U-turn and started attacking his head.

"Oi!" He screamed, waving his arms madly in an attempt to shield his face. He turned to her. "Call them off you maniac!"

"Oh, noticed me have you?" Nya said with a smirk. She waved her wand and the hats went back to their places on the shelf.

George hastily ran a hand through his thick red hair, smoothing it back into place. "Alright then, you have my attention."

"What's going on?" Nya said, quickly. "You've avoided talking to me all day, two different Patronuses came this afternoon alone, Fred nixed vials from the potions shelf and I saw the memo about me closing the shop alone tomorrow. Why?" She demanded.

George sighed, not realizing how observant his girlfriend was. He knew lying was not going to do him any good. "Fred is gone, he apparated home after making the deposits. I'm staying here tonight, you can join me if you like. Tomorrow, I'll open with you but I'm taking off around four. Fred has some stuff to do at home and we reckon it won't be a very busy day anyhow. You can close up by sunset if there aren't any customers and go home, because I might not be able to get back here."

Nya narrowed her eyes suspiciously. What could possibly inhibit them from coming back later unless whatever he and Fred were doing was dangerous?

"Is this one of those things that I can't know details of?" Nya asked.

George reluctantly nodded. He wished, a million times, that he could tell her everything. It was not that he did not trust her, but it would be far too easy for a Death Eater to torture her for information. Whenever the Order of the Phoenix or Harry Potter was involved, he and Fred would tell their beloved employee that they simply could not say more, for safety purposes. In most cases she understood, and turned a deaf ear to the twins' whispers and a blind eye when various Order and family members stopped by.

"But it's going to be dangerous." Nya said, not asking but making a statement.

"We hope not…but it would be foolish not to anticipate at least a little trouble." George crossed the room and cradled her face between his hands. "If things go according to plan," He started, looking into her green eyes. "then you needn't have worried at all. Fred and I will be back to work day after tomorrow." He finished, kissing her forehead.

"But you know I will worry, no matter what." She said quietly.

George pulled away from her and grinned broadly. "So you'll stay tonight?"

Nya's lip tugged at the corner. She did not want to smile, she did not want to give in to his now light and playful attitude, she was already worrying. He measured her expression and sighed.

"As soon as we've finished, probably by midnight, I'll send word that I'm safe. Will that help?"

"I suppose." Nya said.

…

After a tension filled day of work and a painful goodbye, Nya closed up the shop and returned to her small cottage south of Doughty Street in Camden. She apparated a few doors away, made absolutely sure she was alone then walked quickly to her front door, swishing her wand to unlock the various locks and quickly closed it behind her. She hated how humid it was, but not necessarily warm, and she knew that meant dementors were lurking the streets.

"Mum?" She called out, putting her bag down by the door. She turned the corner into the kitchen where her mother stood, almost the same woman only a few years older, with her wand raised.

"What is my favorite place to visit in London?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"The Royal Botanical Gardens." Nya said with a sigh. Her mother lowered her wand then pointed it at the kettle instead, making steam come out.

"What are you doing home?" Naomi asked her young daughter, preparing them tea. "I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

Nya sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not happy about today's events. George had spent the entire night before attempting to distract her but it nagged on her brain, and her anxiety was even worse now that night had fallen. She wished it was not so complicated and she could know what was happening, actually she secretly wished she could just be with him all the time, so she could ensure his safety. But she knew it was impossible.

"George had some things to take care of at home." She said with a shrug, giving her mother the signal not to press the issue, meanwhile she looked anxiously at her watch. It was just after eight o'clock. "What have you been up to?"

Naomi frowned. "Packing up and cleaning mostly." She had the tea pour itself into saucers, adding sugar before floating gracefully into their respective hands. "I've gotten rid of mostly everything. Just holding onto some photographs and letters, then all that's left to pack is money, clothes and food."

Nya shifted uncomfortably. Her mother reckoned they should go into hiding soon, just by the sheer number of deaths in the past few months. Nya hated the idea of leaving her job with George, but at the same time could not let her mother go on her own.

"How long do you think?" Nya asked, looking at her watch and counting the seconds.

"Hopefully not long. We'll go abroad, maybe as far as Italy." Naomi said with a shrug, taking a sip of her tea.

Nya sighed, leaving her tea untouched and heading towards the stairs. She went to her bedroom and plopped onto the bed. It felt cold and unfriendly, it had been so long since she had spent the night in it. She noticed the bed was practically the only thing left undisturbed in the room, her mother had taken everything to pack or discard. She did not really mind, there was not much to the small house; very little possessions, mostly memories, which her mother constantly reminded her 'are weightless to carry along'. Nya half smiled before looking down at her watch…eight thirty.

"NyNy?" Her mother's voice came right outside her door.

"Come in." Nya said automatically, staring at the ceiling and counting the seconds.

Naomi came in and sat next to Nya's feet, pulling them into her lap. "Is something wrong?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

Nya sighed. "I don't know yet." She checked her watch…nine o'clock. Why the hell was time moving so slow?

"You love him." Her mother said quietly…just like when Nya was speaking to George- it was not a question. She let silence fill the room for a few minutes before speaking again. "But you knew when it started that this would eventually happen."

Nya cleared her throat, not wanting to let go of the tears she had been holding for so long. "Yes." She said confirming her both of mother's statements

**November 1996 (1 year 6 months before the battle of Hogwarts)**

"So promise you'll be nice!" Nya whined.

Naomi smiled. "This must mean you really, REALLY like him." She said playfully.

"Mum!" Her daughter said, exasperated. "Just please don't embarrass me!" She pleaded.

"Alright then." Naomi said, hands raised in mock surrender. "But you know the rules."

"We made up those rules when I was twelve!"

Naomi smirked. "And you wrote them down…you've got nobody to blame but yourself."

Nya sighed, closing her eyes and begging for patience. Maybe it wasn't too late to cancel…_knock, knock, knock_.

"Shit." Nya said under her breath. She opened the door and despite her anxiety smiled widely.

There George stood, flaming red hair, mischievous glint in his eye, holding a bottle of very expensive matured mead. He too smiled when he saw her.

"Good evening madam." He said in a fake accent. His goofy grin was suddenly replaced by a stiff smile and when Nya turned around she saw her mother standing in the entrance way.

"Uh…" Nya stuttered. "Mum, this is George Weasley. George this is my mother Naomi Verity." She stammered out, wondering why she was being so formal. Both of them looked at her strangely, but leaned forward and shook hands anyway.

"Nice to finally meet you." Naomi said with a smirk.

"And you." George said, he handed her the bottle. "I thought…rather my mother mentioned it would be rude if I did not bring something for the table. I had to stop her from making about fifty-eight different types of pie."

Nya snorted in her laugh and Naomi smiled. "Well thank you, that was very kind of you. Please come in, dinner is on the table." Naomi said, leading the way back to the kitchen.

Nya raised her eyebrows and George grinned. "She's not so bad." He muttered.

"Just wait. You're in for some personal questions." Nya said quietly, nervously looking towards the kitchen.

"Excellent." He grinned, kissing her cheek quickly then walking towards the dining room.

Nya shook her head and shut the door…this was going to be a very interesting evening.

They all sat down and started eating without incident. After they had finished their main course with generous helpings of chicken and vegetables Naomi pushed her plate forward and put her elbows on the table, resting her hands underneath her chin.

"So George I'm not sure if Nya explained the rules to you." Nya closed her eyes in shame.

George looked quizzically at his girlfriend, but then shook his head. "No…rules pertaining to what exactly?"

Naomi smirked again. "Well the first rule is, upon formal introduction to somebody she is dating I have the liberty to ask some questions and Nya is to remain silent…and if she cannot do so she will be magically restrained."

George resisted the urge to smile. That seemed pretty hilarious, like something he would do. "Well then by all means, ask away."

Nya looked horrified, but Naomi seemed pleased.

"So you two met when my daughter began working for you."

"Yes."

"And then you started dating about a month or so after that."

"Yes." George answered truthfully, curious where she was going with her questions.

"You and your brother run the shop together?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So would you consider yourself the boss of said establishment?"

"Fred and I, I suppose."

"And you do not feel that it is slightly inappropriate that a boss is dating his employee?"

Nya stopped the tennis match she was having with her eyes and focused on her mother, glaring with all her might, but remaining silent.

"No ma'am, not at all." George said pleasantly, as if she had just asked about the weather. "All three of us are nothing if not professional during work hours. In fact we only address each other formally in front of customers. The last thing I would want is for any of our jobs to be compromised because of our relationship."

Naomi raised an eyebrow evidently pleased with his answer, flashing a small smile at her daughter who was still glaring angrily. She took a small sip of her drink then turned to George again.

"But you're a pureblood wizard are you not? All of your family has been attending Hogwarts for generations."

George looked confused for a moment. What did that have to do with anything? "Yes."

"It does not bother you that the Verity family tree is far from pure, or that our family chooses to educate our children on our own?"

"No." He said quizzically. "It is interesting to meet someone who had a completely different upbringing."

"So say you were to marry my daughter," Nya's jaw dropped open at her mother's nerve. "although I am aware that it is a little too early to suggest such a thing, wouldn't your family prefer for you to marry a pureblood?"

George chuckled. "No. I don't think my parents would care if any of us wanted to marry a hippogriff as long as we are happy…well as happy as we can be given the current circumstances. And I'm more than happy with Nya, regardless of where she went to school or what her ancestry may be." George finished flashing a smile at Nya then taking a sip of his mead.

Naomi seemed stunned for a moment. Her mind processed his words a few times before she caught the one part. "Are you saying you do intend to marry Nya?"

Nya knocked over her glass. "Mum!" She looked awkwardly between George and Naomi, hardly believing the words came out of her mouth. They had been dating for a little over four months. Now while that was longer than any other of Nya's relationships, for her mother to suggest that they get married was a little farfetched. They hadn't even said they loved each other yet…even if she knew she did. "George you don't need to answer th-"

"It's possible." George said quickly, interrupting her. Naomi looked surprised. "I'm not naïve enough to pretend that the wizarding world isn't at war. I know that things are going to get worse very soon, in fact I know a lot more than your average wizard. But I also know that I care about Nya and that if the war ends I would be happy to consider a future with her…with your blessing, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Night of July 26****th****, 1997 (10 months before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

She anxiously rolled over again, too agitated to sleep.  
"Do you know how difficult it is to get rest when someone keeps moving?" He spoke into the semi-darkness. She rolled to her left to face him. "Out with it,what's the matter?" George asked, lifting his arm around her so she rested her head on his shoulder. "Worrying about tomorrow, still?"  
"Yes and no." Nya said quietly. She sighed again. "I just…don't want to lose you..."  
"I'm far too good looking to not be alive, just in case you haven't noticed." George said in a completely serious tone. Nya was glad he could not see her roll her eyes.  
They lay quietly in darkness for a few moments before Nya took a deep breath.  
"I'm losing you anyway…Mum reckons we're going away soon. I don't know when soon is exactly, but she is dead set on it and I cannot let her go by herself." She said quickly, as if saying it slowly would somehow hurt less. George stayed quiet for a moment before continuing in a casual tone.  
"S'all right. Fred reckoned we'd be closing up the shop soon anyhow so you won't be missing work."  
"It's not work I'm worried about missing." Nya said quietly.  
George half-smiled. "I'd miss Fred too, such good looks and charm in one person is a rare treat, though he has nothing on me."  
Nya bit her lip, he was trying to make her laugh and she refused to give him the satisfaction, especially when was legitimately upset…she did not want to leave him, but she could not leave her mother either. In a perfect world…well there would not be a need to leave at all, that's what was so difficult. She mused an impossible future where she and George were happily married, nobody in either of their families had died during the "war", if that's what it was, but instead would come to visit them in their home. It was funny, Nya never thought herself to be the housewife sort of witch but everything with George was so easy and fun, she could see herself taking up that role as long as it meant they would be together.  
"Nya," George said quietly, bringing her back to the present. "…day after tomorrow when Fred and I come back to work we'll start packing everything, be out by next week and then next Saturday you can come to my brother's wedding with me…and if after that your Mum decides its time for you two to leave then…well I suppose there is no stopping you."  
Nya held her breath. "What?"  
"Oh good, I was afraid you would say no."  
"Your brother's wedding?"  
"So you'll be there, excellent. I only waited this long to ask because I didn't know if you'd still be here. Next Saturday is sooner than soon." George said in one breath.  
Nya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You want me to come to your brother's wedding next Saturday…"  
"Fantastic, you'll come. I mean who would want to miss the opportunity to meet the entire Weasley clan, drunk and dancing. It will be an affair to remember."  
"I'd love to come." Nya said quietly. She knew she should feel honored that he wanted her to come to his home and meet his entire family and of course she was, but she also felt like the wedding would not be a wonderful celebration of love for her, it would be their goodbye, and she was already beginning to dread it. It was as if an official ticking clock had been put on their relationship.

**July 28****th****, 1997 **

"Darling, wake up its after eight." Naomi whispered.

Nya's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?" She had fallen asleep and now looking around frantically realized the sun had already risen. "Oh my god, have there been any owls or anything?"

Naomi furrowed her eyebrows. "No…I'm sorry dear you fell asleep just before midnight."

A burning lump of worry radiated throughout Nya's stomach. Something was wrong.

"Don't you have to be at work?" Her mother asked, concerned about her strange behavior.

"I…yes…." Nya racked her brain. "I have to go!"

She grabbed her bag and wand and raced out of her house before her mother could get another word in, as soon as she was far enough from her yard she disapparated and appeared in front of the Leaky Cauldron, practically ran through the bar to the back entrance, up the main street and when she finally caught her breath the lump in her throat sunk into her stomach…the door was locked, all of the lamps were off. "Shit…" Nya mumbled. She racked her brain…what was she supposed to do?

**July 27****th****, 1997**

Nya stared from her position at the cash register to the open door, her eyes anxiously darting to a magnificent gold clock that was above the door and then back to the practically deserted street.  
She jumped when two hands wrapped themselves around her waist, but then George rested his chin on her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of slight relief, although this meant he was leaving soon.

"Should I be concerned about this PDA?" Nya asked playfully.

"I'm not exactly sure I care anymore." George said, planting a kiss on her cheek and retracting his hands.  
Nya turned around to face him with small pout on her lips.

"Come now, you know frowning leads to more wrinkles than smiling." Fred said, flashing his own mischievous grin. "And quit your worrying, you're going to be as paranoid as my mother."

"At least she knows what's going on." Nya said quietly.

"I promise you won't even realize time has passed." He said, obviously trying to be of comfort, but Nya was not having it. "I've already told you I'll contact you as soon as we're finished. Besides after that little spill today Fred and I will probably have to come in earlier than usual to start brewing, so we'll already be here by the time you arrive."

One of the few customers of the day had accidently knocked over the display of love potions and the delicate heart-shaped vials had broken sending perfumed potion all over the floor. They had gotten most of it cleaned up but would have to restock it, or at least have enough ready for mail orders.

"So you'll be alright?" George asked seriously. "Don't burn the place down. Lock up and head out by sunset, or else you'll actually have me worrying." He said with a wink.

She finally smiled at him. "I'll try."

"Excellent. Here are the keys…" He said, pulling a small set from his pocket and handing them to her. "Don't worry about deposits or anything, if someone truly wanted to rob us they would not get so much as five sickles today, just make sure all the lamps are out and all the doors are locked."

Nya nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

George smiled. "Bright and early, I promise."

**The morning of July 28****th****, 1997**

After three unsuccessful attempts, Nya got her hands to stop shaking long enough to put the key in the door. She immediately locked it behind her and leaned against the door, trying not to panic.

She shakily drew her wand from her robe and muttered "Homenum revelio." Nothing happened.

She checked the stockroom, nothing had been moved, she then went upstairs and everything was exactly as she had left it. Her heart started beating faster. An owl would have either dropped the envelope or waited. It is possible that George knew how to do that patronus thing, but what if it had come to her when she was sleeping, how long would it wait around to deliver its message? He had to have contacted her though, he would not make a promise he couldn't keep.  
_Or….  
_Her mind started reeling. _Or something had gone terribly wrong, whatever it was had been much more dangerous than he had originally thought._

What was she going to do? She was pretty sure the Weasley house had a great deal of protection and one could not just show up unannounced whether by apparition, broom or floo powder…and also realized she had absolutely no idea where they lived in the first place.

Nya slumped into an armchair in front of the fire, tears rolling down her face as she attempted to block out all of the horrible images, instead wishing an idea would come into her head or something magnificent would happen.

The fire suddenly turned bright green and a figure came spinning in, slower with each turn. Nya grabbed her wand and was staring at the person, however her tears were severely impeding her vision.

"…Nya" The person said with a small choke followed by a cough. "Damn ashes!"

Nya sprung from her chair, keeping her wanted pointed at the person, trying to see clearly.

He came out of the fireplace completely, hands up in surrender and standing up to his full height. "Nya, its alright its just me."

Nya narrowed her eyebrows. "What does my Mum call me?"

He kept his hands up. "Er…Nyny isn't it? That truly is not fair, I was rather drunk that evening."

Nya breathed a huge sigh of relief and hugged him. "Thank goodness you're alright." She looked expectantly towards the fire. "Where's George?"

"How is it that you can tell us apart but none of our family can?" Fred asked, honestly curious that Nya immediately knew he was not George. "Honestly you've only been here a year and they've lived with us for nearly twenty and can't get it down. You ought to teach a class."

"Fred…" Nya interrupted. "Where is he?"

Fred's usual smile was quickly replaced. "He isn't coming to work today…don't panic, he is alright. Mum's been fussing over him for the last twelve hours, so he is actually probably rather irritated by this point but otherwise he is okay."

Nya's eyes widened. "What happened?"

(A/N: Of course we know what happened...so don't fret! =) Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I'm glad my pathetic pleading on Tumblr paid off haha.)


	6. Chapter 6

**July 28****th****, 1997 (10 months before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

They apparated and found themselves in a grassy field. Nya looked around curiously.

"Unfortunately it's a bit of a walk but you'll understand, protection, all that jazz." Fred said nonchalantly, starting to walk but holding his wand tightly in his hand.

Nya quickly followed and soon enough she saw what must have been their destination. The knot in her stomach had not gone away. _He's here, that's all that matters._

The walk to the Burrow seemed a lot longer than it probably was, Nya was practically running and yet it still seemed forever to reach the door. _Why wouldn't Fred just tell her what had happened….how bad was it?_

Finally Fred led her through the gate up to the back kitchen door. A part of Nya wanted to look around but a bigger part of her repressed any feeling other than worry. Fred hurried her up a winding flight of stairs to the second floor. He stopped and looked at her then, then turned and seemed to listen for something elsewhere in the house.

"Alright…relax, honestly you look like you've been jinxed." Fred knocked while opening the door. "Good luck, mate." He said into the room, managed a half smile at Nya then skipped back down the steps.

Nya was beyond confused. She took a deep breath and stepped into the room. She was immediately surprised how many items were crammed in the small amount of space. At the opposite end was a window underneath which was an old rusty cauldron stacked precariously on spellbooks and a layer of glittery dust covered the floor. Every other part of the floor had boxes emblazoned with WWW. And on both sides of the room were a set of twin beds, one of which was occupied.

"Nya?" She turned and stifled a scream, her eyes widening in shock.

"George!" She exclaimed. He was sitting on the bed, back up against the wall. He looked exhausted and pale, and a bandage was wrapped all around his head covering his left ear. "What happened?" She asked, horrified, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well Mum got tired of things going in one ear and out the other, so we just got rid of one. Fred's getting his done now." He said with a grin.

Nya did not laugh, her eyes flickered to the thick bandage around his head, it went behind his right ear, above his eyebrows then down around where his left ear should be. "I'm sorry…you lost an ear?"

"I know, I can only hope I never need glasses." George said seriously, shaking his head. "Fred and I have already come up with a way to make a temporary fake one, although it may take a while to do. We're not sure it would be able to hold up glasses, although we could probably find a way to make them lighter as we-"

Before he realized it, Nya's fist made contact with his arm. "You ABSOLUTE git!" She pulled back and punched him again. " 'I needn't have worried at all'?" She said incredulously.

"I know, I'm sorry! I meant to contact you, I really did...what bloody idiot taught you to throw a punch?" He said retreating against the headboard of the bed and rubbing his bicep with his other hand. "I fell asleep while they were fixing me up, apparently losing a great deal of blood makes you tired."

Nya's eyes filled with tears for what seemed the millionth time in the last few hours. "You could have been killed." She said that knowing it to be true but not having the slightest idea why she was correct.

"Luckily for you I've only lost an ear and my arm remains fully intact as your punching bag." George said with a smile, hoping beyond hope to make her laugh. He put his hands up in mock surrender, moving closer to her but his eyes flickering down to her hands which were still balled into fists. "I'm sorry, I really am. Fred reminded me as soon as I woke up and I sent him to find you."

Nya narrowed her eyes at him which inadvertently cause the tears to spill down her pale face. "…I thought you were dead." She choked out. "I didn't know what to do, I thought I would never see you again…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again George's face was inches from hers. He cradled it in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "I'm sorry." He said again, very quietly and in a grave tone. He kissed her forehead then cleared his throat. "I'm also sorry that now you'll officially be attending a wedding with a one-eared Weasley…although I supposed I could set you up with Fred, people say we look alike."

Nya mouth tugged up at the side. "No…I'll take you as you are. One eared complete git and all."

**December 25, 1998 (7 months after the Battle of Hogwarts)**

The Burrow smelled of fresh wood and baked goods. The Weasleys plus significant others were scattered around the living room, eating, talking, laughing and carrying on. Earlier in the evening they were greeted by numerous visitors including Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Andromeda Tonks carrying eight month old Teddy Lupin. It was exactly the celebration Christmas should be. Nya had gone to the kitchen to refill her mug of hot cider and was now standing in the archway to the living room, taking in the scene. Arthur was telling a story in a giant armchair next to the crackling fire, Molly seated on a footstool at his side was correcting every other word. Bill sat directly across from them, Fleur perched gracefully on his lap. Charlie remained standing, laughing hysterically and in danger of spilling his cup, every so often clapping Percy on the shoulder, who clearly did not find the story nearly as funny. Ron sat on the loveseat, extremely close to Hermione…Nya noticed Ron just staring at her in complete awe. Ginny sat on Ron's other side and Harry stood directly behind her, one hand on his cup and the other gently on her shoulder. George sat comfortably in a stuffed armchair next to the Christmas tree.

"Amazing aren't they?" Came a voice next to her. Nya turned and saw her comrade, Audrey, who like her, was a new comer to the Weasley celebration. "I could not believe how easily I fell in love with Percy… but once I met his parents I understood, there is just so much love in this house."

Nya nodded and smiled at Audrey. She whole heartedly agreed, the Weasley family were some of the most caring people she had ever met. Their dynamic was unique and truly special, it was a little intimidating trying to fit in with people who are so closely knit, and even in the cases of Harry, Hermione and Fleur, who had been around for years. But it was so easy, they were all so welcoming and acted as if Nya and Audrey had always been there too.

George had unintentionally explained this to her months ago. The Weasley family only really cared about each other's happiness, so as long being with Nya made George happy, the family could love Nya. Granted he was bribing her for her rarest chocolate frog card at the time, claiming that he would be completely miserable without it and then naturally his family would hate her for not handing it over.

The fairy lights on the Christmas tree made all the red hair in the room especially bright. Audrey rejoined the room, handing Percy a mug and smiling. Nya let her eyes wander over the room again, and naturally her gaze ended on George. He was laughing at his father's story. But she watched as his face suddenly changed, as if a light had gone out, and his left hand reached up to the side of his head. He immediately got up and left the room without a word, although nobody noticed because they were focused on Charlie, who had finally spilled his cup.

Nya put her mug down on a table and went back through the kitchen, she looked quickly at the stairs, but then headed for the small bathroom next to the back door.

George stood in the mirror, a small potion vial opened on the shelf above the sink was smoking slightly and he was using both of his hands to adjust the very realistic jelloid ear on his left side. He did not look at her as she crossed her arms and leaned in the doorway.

Once he was satisfied that it was securely in place he put the glue substance back in his pocket and washed his hands.

"You know nobody would mind if you didn't wear it." Nya said watching his face carefully.

George waited a moment, staring intently at his reflection. "Yeah well…its not as if they need a hole in my head to tell me apart from anyone this year."

Nya immediately dropped her arms to her side. She had not braced herself for that comment, and the harshness in his voice was completely unfamiliar to her. She did not speak.

George looked at her reflection and sighed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He looked down into the sink, as if hoping it would give him relief, but not finding it he gripped the sides of the basin so hard his knuckles turned white. "…I just can't help but feel that there are people who should be here tonight but aren't."

He sighed again, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Nya had still not moved and she refused to let her eyes fill with tears, so she bit her lip instead.

George looked at his reflection critically, shook his head again, and then went and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He put his head down, using his fingertips to massage his temples. "I'm sorry, I'm fine, you can just go." He said in one breath without looking up.

A moment later he heard the door close. He looked up and Nya was standing in front of it, her hands holding the doorknob behind her back.

"George…" She started quietly. "I'm not naïve enough to ever think I can ever replace Fred as your best friend." His face quickly became apologetic, unintentionally confirming her statement. "Nor would I want to. But I can at least be second and know you well enough to know when you are not fine at all and I will _never _'just go'."

She took a deep breath. "I don't want to say I completely understand your pain, because I don't, but I lost the person I loved the most too."

He looked up at her then, surprised at how calm and collected she seemed. She crossed the room in two strides, kneeling down to his eye level and taking both his hands in hers.

"I know this is difficult, and while you can afford to be a little selfish, you have to know that…we lost him too." Nya took a deep breath, she was calling him out and she knew him enough to know his response was not going to be a quiet one. She also noticed how his facial expression registered her use of the word "we" instead of "they" which was what she meant to say.

He sighed. "I do know that. I'm just completely fed up with everyone trying to make _me_ feel better about it, focusing on me makes me feel worse and it draws more attention to him not being here. Its not that I want everyone to ignore it but at least not just waste their sympathy on how upset _I_ am… and that whole line of complete bollocks about how 'Fred would not want me to cry or be so sad'. I'm sorry, but FRED does not want SHIT because Fred isn't here! Who the hell do they think they are? They have no damn clue what he'd want, and neither do I!"

Immediately after the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. Of course he meant them but the last thing he wanted to do was push away the person closest to him. He looked down again but feeling a warm hand directly under his chain, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

"Do you want to go home?" Nya asked. "I can pretend Fleur's French dessert made me ill and then we can be alone to talk…or not talk, it doesn't matter." She said smiling slightly in hopes he would return the smile.

He did and then shook his head. "No I can stay…besides Mum really hasn't commented on how thin you are and force fed you yet, nor has Charlie gotten completely sloshed and started singing." He stood up, still holding her hands so she followed suite.

"He is dangerously close. I'm also waiting for Fleur to announce she is pregnant." Nya said with a grin.

"WHAT?" George exclaimed, all darkness gone from his face.

"How am I honestly the only one who has noticed?"

"Oh I'm sure others know, you're all just too nice to let that bunny out of the hat. Mum is going to have a field day." George said with glee.

He put his hands round her back and she immediately responded by lacing her hands behind his neck. "Thank you." He said then leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"Absolutely any time." She said with a smile. "Don't hold all that in, you may spontaneously combust and then what will I do?" He smiled and kissed her again.

They opened the bathroom door to find Ron on the other side staring quizzically at them and hand where the doorknob had just been.


	7. Chapter 7

**August 1, 1997 (9 months before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

George turned the ripped piece of parchment over, expecting something more, some kind of explanation because he was incredibly confused.

_George-  
I'm so sorry. I can't make it to the wedding. Mum is panicking, says we're leaving today. I'm not sure what we're doing or where we will be. I'll try to come if she'll let me. I'm sorry. –Nya_

…At least he thinks that is what it said, it was smudged, clearly written in a hurry and the owl that delivered it did not even want a response from him.

"George Fabian Weasley! Get down here this instant! It is nearly 3 o'clock, the guests will be arriving any moment!" Molly shouted from the bottom of the stairs. George sighed at the use of his full name and pulled at the neck of his dress robes, already uncomfortable. Clearly something was wrong, but it was impossible for him to get away or do anything about it now. He could only hope she would contact him as soon as possible.

He joined Fred, Ron and a polyjuiced Harry in the orchard. His twin handed him the seating plan looking at him curiously.

"S'matter? Get stood up or something?" Fred said with a grin. George stared back, knowing he was joking but wondering if he could read minds. "Wait...no I was totally kidding! She's not coming? What happened?"

George shook his head, then carefully adjusted the white gauzy headband that covered the hole where his left ear used to be, actually thankful as it also was absorbing the sweat from his hair.

"No: you don't know or no: you don't want to talk about it?"

George cleared his throat and shook his head. "…Some combination of both I suppose."

"Oi…sorry mate." Fred said seriously, then began pulling at his neck. He then turned to Ron and Harry. "When I get married, I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense, You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."

George smiled, knowing he was not joking in the slightest. "She wasn't too bad this morning, considering…cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him? Oh, blimey brace yourselves –here they come, look."

For a fleeting moment he thought his saw Nya in the queue, so he stood on his toes and craned his neck about to call out to her until he realized that the blonde hair on this girl's head was almost silver and skin so pale it seemed to glow, she was beautiful but in an eerie way and was definitely not his missing girlfriend. Ron looked between him and the line quizzically.

"Er…excellent, I think I see a few veela cousins…they'll need help understanding our English customs, I'll look after them…." George said quickly.

Fred caught on immediately. "Not so fast, YourHoleyness." He went towards the French girls in front of George, winking as he escorted them in the marquee, leaving George with the next guests in line.

George showed several groups to their seats, almost positive he had mixed up some of the seats but really could not bring himself to care. He saw his Aunt Muriel coming to the front with Ron and quickly looked around for a diversion but to no avail.

Muriel narrowed her eyes. "Which one are you?"

George bit back his remark. "I'm George, Aunt Muriel."

"Hmm yes, no dung bombs in your pockets I hope." She said, using her cane to slowly sit down in the front row. Ron took this opportunity to flee.

"No ma'am." He said, but she continued to stare at him critically. "Something wrong Aunt Muriel?"

"There is something wrong with your head." She said through narrowed eyes. "Are your ears lopsided?"

George resisted both the urge to laugh and to jinx her. "Yes." He said with a curt nod and walked away, catching up to Ron and Hermione at the front of the tent.

After Harry/Barney showed Krum away a frantic Mrs. Weasley ran up to the group.

"That should be everyone…if not then, well what the hell. We need to get the ceremony started before the sun starts going down. So…" She sighed and looked around frantically again. "get to your seats."

It literally seemed like the longest ceremony George had ever had the displeasure of sitting through. Twice Aunt Muriel reached out her bony hand and slapped his knee, which had been bobbing up and down for the majority of the time, anxious as all hell. He also checked his watch approximately every ninety seconds, and after checking he looked around the crowd hoping she had just shown up _somehow_…

"Seriously mate," Fred said, clapping his twin on the shoulder, completely interrupting his train of thought. "You need to snap out of this."

George had barely noticed that the music had started and people were either taking seats or already dancing. Fred dragged him to their seats at the table and put a glass in his hand. "At least pretend to have a good time, because if Bill manages to tear his eyes away from Fleur for a moment…unlikely but if he, or worse Mum, were to look at you right now…you look like you're on your deathbed. And considering you were less than one week ago, you ought to draw less attention to yourself…like me." Fred said with a wink, downing his glass in one gulp.

George smirked. "Cleaning out the bar will not draw _less_ attention to us."

"No… but I ought to give Uncle Bilius a run for his money, eh. Now I know this sucks for you but just put a smile on… for me?" Fred asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

George looked into the golden sparkling liquid in his glass then too downed it one gulp, it singed his throat in a familiar way.

"There's my boy. Now while I attend to a particular Veela cousin, pay close attention to how skillful I am and then compare and contrast the fool Ron is making of himself with Hermione."

George smiled. "Alright, I'll take careful notes."

"She'll show, you're just too damn good looking." Fred said getting up and clapping him on the shoulder again. "It will all be fine." He winked and walked across the dance floor.

**JULY 2, 2009 (1 year 2 months after the Battle of Hogwarts)**

"You're sweating again…"Came a high pitched voice from the mirror he was looking into.

"Shut it, thank you." He said curtly, wiping a handkerchief across his brow then readjusting the neck of his robes to be less loose in the mirror.

The door behind him creaked open and a pale girl with dirty blonde hair stuck her head in the crack. His face quickly changed to a look of horror and he spun around to face her immediately.

"What? What's wrong? Is she okay, is she still here?"

The girl's eyes' widened.

**August 1, 1997 (9 months before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

George sat silently at the table, acting pleasantly enough when a concerned Charlie stopped by the table, but other than that staring toward the marquee and the field beyond it, watching the sun slowly setting. All around him people were dancing, eating, talking and enjoying themselves.

On the other hand, he was frustrated…and confused. And worried. _Why today…what if I never get to see her again? _ George rolled his eyes at his inner monologue, this was ridiculous…and yet he could not shake that feeling like something bad was going to happen. He shared this feeling with his twin.  
"Is it in your stomach? Probably because you've had way much to drink, you should slow down a bit." Fred said, taking another giant gulp from his goblet.

"You should slow down. And no it's not that it's just…really eerie I don't know why but I don't like it at all."

**JULY 2, 2009 (1 year 2 months after the Battle of Hogwarts)**

He stood at the top of the row of stairs, still sweating. A step below him to his right was Ron, also looking slightly uncomfortable, then Bill, then Lee Jordan and Harry who looked absurdly out of place in the row of red hair, then Charlie and finally Percy. Music began to play and Audrey walked slowly down the aisle in beautiful sky blue dress robes, holding white flowers, Ginny following behind her, then Hermione then Fleur, Luna and finally Angelina. George felt a slight twinge of guilt at the awkward couples the two wedding parties made as nobody was paired with their actual significant other. But Audrey was Nya's Matron of Honor and he sure as hell was not going to have Percy as his Best Man, in fact he noticed even Ron unintentionally leaving a noticeable amount of space on his step as if it were understood who was supposed to be standing there. He wouldn't have bothered with the whole wedding party nonsense at all if it weren't for Mrs. Weasley's interjection that she would love to see all her sons together and how nice it would all look…this made George furious because it would not be _all_ of her sons and he didn't give a damn about how this entire farce looked. But he bit his tongue until he got home, where he was further annoyed upon realization that this forced Nya to find an equal number of women to stand at her side when she had NO family or friends who weren't dead. Of course Nya knew the exact right things to say to George to smooth the situation over and reminded him that if it made Mrs. Weasley happy, all that mattered was that they got married and were together.

However George was painfully reminded about the last wedding he had been to and began to bounce his left leg up and down then turned anxiously to Ron. "You're POSITIVE she is here?"

The music abruptly stopped and a different song began, Ron nudged his head to the left with a smile. A new song started and Nya appeared at the back of the room.

**August 1, 1997 (9 months before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

He was certain he was dreaming. But in his dreams Nya tended to look generally less frazzled. He stood up as quick as possible which proved slightly difficult because Fred had tied his shoe laces to each other during their last encounter, but he mumbled a spell and they untied as he practically sprinted toward her. Still slightly cautious of whether or not he was dreaming when he reached her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and though she seemed surprised she whole heartedly responded so he was definitely awake.

"I'm so sorry!" She stammered out when they finally parted to catch a breath. "I know you wanted me here but…I can't stay long either, Mum…we're leaving."

Nya tried to look down but Fred put both hands on either said of her face. "Don't go." He said seriously.

Nya's eyes were already glassy and now began to fill with tears. "I have to."

George looked back at the brightly lit tent. "Marry me." He said, hardly believing he had said it out loud.

"What?!" Nya said with her mouth open. "George, we-"

"Nya, I love you. So let's just get married and I can protect you." She looked up at him wide eyed. "I know what you're thinking, yes I am completely serious."

"And what about my mother." Nya said quietly while the tears finally escaped down her face.

"She can live with us. Listen," He said holding her face between both his hands and looking directly into her tearful eyes. "The only thing that will get me through this war is the peace of mind I'll have knowing you are safe. Like that night when you didn't hear from me, how awful it felt, I'm sorry I put you through that but if we're together neither of us would have to feel that way ever again."

Nya bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

Right as she opened her mouth the dark sky seemed to open and a Patronus barreled into the tent. The music stopped and everyone was silent simultaneously. Then the booming voice carried to where they were standing.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

George looked at Nya with distinct fear on his face. "Go." People were disapparating all over the field and tent.

"George, I-"

"You have to go, hurry." The popping noises were all around them, guests disapparating and Death Eaters apparating in. He pulled his wand from his robes and sent a spell towards a hooded figure just outside the tent.

"I love you." Nya said before she disappeared with a faint pop.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Night of August 1, 1997 (9 months before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

Nya was so upset she hardly knew was she was doing. The blackness and pressure in the few seconds of her disapparation were so comforting because that is exactly how she felt. _What the hell was that? _ Definitely Death Eaters based on their masks she had seen in pictures and only heard stories of before. But furthermore, what was going to happen? Were they looking for something, would they kill people who got in their way? Nya's heart jumped at the thought and for a split second she thought about going back but knew she couldn't…but if they were coming and everyone got out of there, they must've gone somewhere equally protected, if not more so…how would she be able to contact George to see if he was alright?

Nya finally snapped out of her revere and realized she was already at her front door and it was wide open. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and drew her wand. She cautiously stepped over the threshold and started walking to the kitchen, stepping over two large trunks with all of the belongings they were planning on travelling with.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen she was disarmed. She quickly turned to see the source and saw four men leaning against the countertop.

"So good of you to come home…just in time." One of them said, holding her wand in his other hand.

Nya took a deep breath. "Where's my Mother?"

"Well we were asking her a few questions about the Order of the Phoenix and the whereabouts of Harry Potter. You wouldn't happen to know anything about any of that now would you?"

Nya's stomach lurched. She actually hadn't the slightest clue about either one of those things but it dawned on her that what had just happened at the Weasley's probably had something to do with it. _But why the hell would my mother know anything about that?_ She quickly tried to put a genuine confused look on her face.

"I have no idea." Nya said, attempting to sound natural. Her mind was also racing…where the hell was her mother and what was she going to do. They had her wand, she could run but between the four of them on foot she would not get very far. She looked at the men closely…none of them were holding her mother's wand so either she still had it…_or she was dead_. Nya unconsciously shook her head at that thought. She couldn't be dead.

"That's what your mother said. But we have reason to believe otherwise." The man said with a quick smirk, showing his yellow teeth.

Nya was taking quick glances around the room. If they were not lying and her mother was dead, then they had no reason not to kill her too. If the ministry of magic had fallen and the minister had been killed than nobody was going to care if they killed her. And where would she go if they clearly knew what she looked like…_I need my wand_.

"Where's my mother?" Nya said her voice shaking. "How did you find us?"

"Let's just say we have it on good authority."

Nya kept shaking her head, mostly in disbelief, regret started to overcome her. She had been gone not even twenty minutes, she wanted to punish herself for thinking her mother was neurotic.

_Is_…the voice in her head screamed again. _She is neurotic, she is not dead._

Nya took one last look at her kitchen and suddenly ran into their sitting room, a jinx flying over her shoulder.

She stopped abruptly, her breath caught in her chest. Naomi lay on the floor, empty eyes open staring at the ceiling.

"No!" She screamed, throwing herself on the floor next to Naomi's body while a jinx hit the mirror above the fireplace, sending shattered pieces to rain down around her. She felt the glass cutting her face and exposed arms, but she did not care.

Burning tears filled her eyes, just before they obscured her vision she noticed her mother's wand, a few inches away from her open palm.

She wanted to die, she was sure the pain would be enough to kill her. _Why? _

Nya heard the men enter the room and could see the one holding her wand in her peripheral vision, he was laughing. In that moment she felt murderous, she lunged for Naomi's wand, immediately sending a hex in his direction, watching as the laugh left his face, replaced with anger.

She mumbled another spell and created a wall of blue fire between her and the four men. It would not last long though, she could already see the flames getting smaller. She took one last fleeting look at her mother then ran to the door.

The smoke followed her out of the house and she started running, faster than she ever thought possible. She could disaperate soon.

The jet of red light lit up the dark sky before she felt the stunning spell hit her. She crashed to the ground, hoping desperately the spell's effects would go away as quickly as possible.

The same man stood over her, turning her over, still grinning with his yellow toothed smile.

"Not so fast, deary." He raised his wand just as Nya felt the stunning spell release her. But he noticed her hand move, so he slammed his boot onto her wrist, and raised his wand again.

Nya concentrated with all her might. _Anywhere but here, anywhere but here, please, please, take me away._

Suddenly, she was engulfed by darkness, colors streaming by her face rapidly, but she was in such blinding pain, she closed her eyes.

The darkness spit her out, landing face down on hard concrete.

**October 1998 (5 Months After the Battle of Hogwarts)**

Nya silently wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Do you remember what happened after that?" George said quietly, wrapping his arm more securly around Nya's shoulders. He knew this had to be difficult to talk about, especially because she had probably repressed any memory from that night.

"Not really." Nya said, taking a deep breath to try and remain composed. "I guess someone saw me, I must've looked a mess, my clothes had soot from the fire all over them and I had cuts on my face from the broken mirror. And then my right hand…" She held it out in front of her. George noticed immediately. Between her thumb and pointer finger was a nasty scar about the size of a sickle. It had healed but the new skin was discolored and not smooth like the rest of her hand.

"Splinched." Nya murmued. "I think with his boot on my wrist, my hand was trying to stay with the wand while I apparated."

"And you still don't know why your Mum was targeted?"

Nya shrugged. "No. She obviously was not in the Order of the Phoenix because your parents have never heard of her. But who knows what other kinds of secret organizations exisisted. It explains why she always seemed to know things, why she never trusted the ministry…I just wish I could talk to her about it."

George did not say anything. He felt bad for making her relive what were likely the worst moments of her life and further more he felt guilty that he had been such a coward about asking her to stay with him. _It probably all could have been avoided, I'd of kept her safe_. This thought had bothered him for the entire year they were seperated and in the last few months in between waves of grief and the awkward silence of the Burrow, he managed to make himself even more misrable by wondering about Nya's safety.

"And if there were any clues…" Nya continued after a moment, breaking his train of thought. "She either threw them out while packing or because of my spell was burned along with everything else left in the house."

(A/N: Alright…I was going to let you all suffer for a while and not find out but…then I decided to be a nice person.)

**The Night of August 1, 2000 (3 years later)**

"Nya!" George gasped, supporting his eight month pregnant wife back into a standing position. "I told you apparating was dangerous!"

"I don't care!" She spit through her gritted teeth. Tears were streaming down her face and she went as quickly as she could to the door. A muscular wizard was standing next to it and attempted to restrain her but she fought her way into the kitchen.

George followed to find his parents sitting around the table with the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was standing and ordering his guard to release Nya.

"Nya!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "George! What are you two doing here?"

Nya threw a piece of parchment at Kingsley's feet while fresh tears came over her. "What the hell is this?!"

Kingsley picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Mrs. Nya Verity-Weasley,_

_The Aegis Society sends their deepest sympathy in memory of your mother. Naomi Verity was a long time member of this organization, she will be missed. Please accept this award in honor of the incredible work she did for us. She was a great friend and ally over the years. She and your father will forever be in our hearts. We hope you take comfort in knowing they are reunited at last. All the best to you and your family._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Aderes Tauret  
President  
Aegis Society  
ΩΘ_

Mr. Weasley had gotten Nya a chair and she immediately collapsed into it. George got her a glass of water that she refused. When Kingsley finished he sighed.

"You didn't know?" He said slowly.

Nya looked on the verge of screaming. George squeezed her hand. "Know what? What is the Aegis Society?"

"It's a Ministry agency designed to protect Muggles by placing a wizarding family in a highly populated area. It was started even before You-Know-Who but became increasingly larger obviously in the last ten years. It was kept very quiet of course because the members did not necessarily know each other and such outright defense of Muggles then became a sin under Thickness."

"So Naomi worked for the Ministry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not directly. It's more of a volunteer based position but members were paid stipends. As I said it was all very hushed up even during peacetime for the safety of the members. Arthur even you probably would not know about it in your department. They were tapped in even greater numbers when Sirius escaped. Although if Aderes knew your father too, your parents were probably longtime members."

"Is this how they found us?" Nya finally choked. "The night the Ministry fell?"

Kingsley swallowed a lump in his throat. "It's a distinct possibility. After killing Scrimgeour, Voldemort's people went rampant through the entire headquarters, searching files at random. I believe its what allowed them to break through the incredible defenses we had placed here. It would not be unreasonable to think that they found the master Aegis list and assumed it could help them find Order members. Aderes has come back on my orders and the Society will be a full-fledged agency with Ministry employees as members underneath the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Nya stood up with difficulty, the room was spinning. She wanted to scream, to break things, to physically harm Kingsley. Three years ago tonight some moron found a list and her mother died because of it. She knew it was not anyone's fault, many people died that night, but this brought her no comfort. Why didn't she know? She started to run from the room but almost immediately everything went black and she felt herself starting to fall. The last thing she remembered was looking up into George's eyes.

…

Nya immediately knew she was not at home, however she was on a comfortable bed with a blanket over her. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a bedroom at the Burrow. She heard the distinct sound of a newspaper being folded and she sat up slightly to see.

"Hey you!" Audrey grinned, folding up the Daily Prophet on her also pregnant stomach. "Good Morning!" Audrey with her impossibly constant smile and cheeriness. Nya wanted to smile back but she couldn't, she felt like her mouth was full of sand, so instead she just stared. "I'll go tell George you're awake." Audrey chirped,

George immediately came in and Nya could tell he had run up the stairs.

She didn't know why, but she felt tears building in her eyes. George said nothing but instead sat down on the bed and held her. Nya sobbed rather hysterically for a while, but George did not budge, instead holding her tighter each time. Her fingernails scraped at his shirt, she could not breathe, she felt like her heart would explode from the pain she felt.

When finally the tears seemed to be running dry, Nya took short difficult breaths, George loosened his grip, put his face against hers and finally said "I know."

Two words, so simple but they were exactly what she needed. She kissed his cheek in response. She was not alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: If you're still with me- CONGRATULATIONS and a millions thank yous! I have to say from this point forward- there is no real mystery or particular new drama. George and Nya live their lives together- very loving but always with a touch of sadness-both of them learning to live their lives, growing together despite their grief for Fred and Naomi. I will always begin with a date just for context and it will be obvious if they are in pre or post DH, but its just because I enjoy writing them, and I hope you enjoy reading them!)**_

**April 23, 1997 (1 Year, 1 Month before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

One of the only customers of the day had just left the shop, so Nya took the liberty of sitting on the counter playing with a Pygmy Puff. George was in the back room taking care of mail orders, which were still coming in huge waves.

Fred passed Nya and stood in the doorway to the shop, bringing a bottle of dark liquid to his lips and taking a swig.

"…Are you drinking?"

"Like a mermaid." Fred responded with a grin, turning around. "Want some?"

"…You're aware that it is 3 o'clock in the afternoon right?"

"Exactly, so I have the next 2 hours to get myself to exact perfect state of inebriation for the occasion."

Nya raised her eyebrows. "What is the occasion?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's my parents' anniversary and we're treating them to dinner, but Mum insisted Bill come which means the fiancée Phlegm is coming and I have little to no patience for her antics this evening…alas, I need an afternoon drink."

"How long have your parents been married?"

"Not the foggiest…Bill is…like twenty-seven now so…I'd hope at least that long."

"They must've been really young when they got married then."

Fred took a large gulp from the bottle.

"Yeah fresh out of Hogwarts probably…well I mean that's the way it was then because of all the You-Know-Who business, people were just getting married left and right because they had no clue if they were even going to live. Bit selfish to bring children into that situation if you ask me." He said with a shrug. "But seven kids later, all still kicking, props to them."

"Do you reckon people are doing that this time around?"

He shrugged again. "A bit. I think marriage is just a silly contract for such a short life span though. If I were that afraid of dying I'd rather just get out there rip roaring drunk and have meaningless sex."

Nya burst out laughing. He looked at her with a smirk as he was completely serious. "Jeez Fred, don't be so damn _romantic_." She said sarcastically. He took an exceptionally large swig from the bottle.

"Oh come on, its been three years now since You-Know-Who has come back, all kinds of horrible catastrophes happening, only going to get worse, and everyone is somehow managing to find their 'soul mates' all of a sudden…" He said using his free hand to make air quotes. "Doubt it. Its convenience if anything, and if they happen to be exceptionally good looking and you do get to sleep with them before the prospect of dying then fantastic but the whole marriage thing seems a bit wonky to me."

"So you're saying Bill and Fleur don't really love each other and wouldn't be getting married if it weren't for their impending doom?" Nya said dramatically.

"Not exactly. I mean Bill is a pretty sensible bloke…and damn good looking, as he is my brother, but I'm just saying in a different scenario he might have considered somebody besides a gorgeous French girl seven years younger than him who he has known for less than a year. Or at least put it off for a few years."

"Have you considered that because he is twenty seven he is plenty done playing the field and would just like to settle down, prospect of death or not. Maybe he really loves Fleur's personality."

Fred nearly dropped his bottle in his laughter, after calming down he took a small sip still rolling his eyes.

Nya frowned.

"Listen…I'm not saying she doesn't have a personality…but the only part of it I've gotten the pleasure of witnessing is arrogance, her general setting is ANNOYING AS ALL HELL." Fred said, chuckling to himself still. Nya's only response was to shake her head and smile. "Come with us then if you don't believe me."

Nya bit her lip. She had been wondering from the beginning of the conversation why she hadn't know about this dinner tonight, and a slight twinge of disappointment at George not inviting her himself. After all they had been dating ten months, and Nya still had not formally met Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, while he had met Naomi months ago. She didn't want to think too much of it but it seemed weird.

George happened to appear from the back not a minute later. He stopped and looked back and forth between Nya and Fred, who was sitting on the floor drinking out of a water goblet.

"…Okay, clearly I've missed something. Fred is that…a pygmy puff you're drinking out of?"

Fred poured more liqueur from his bottle into the newly formed goblet and drank from it, not answering.

He then looked at Nya who was staring intently at the water goblet, furiously chewing on her bottom lip.

George furrowed his brow in confusion, turning to Fred again. "Alright what did you do to her?"

Fred looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Me?" Nya said, finally looking up.

"Yes, you. You're uncomfortable about whatever was just said so out with it…"

He grimaced as the words came out of his mouth, he sounded eerily like his mother when she chastised him.

Nya went back to chewing her lip and looking at anything in the entire shop but George. She did not want to be the nagging girlfriend, and she also did not want to invite herself to a family event when he had not so much as mentioned it.

Fred got to his feet, reversed the spell on the pygmy puff and was now looking curiously between his twin and the blonde witch. Finally he sighed. "Oh…you hadn't invited her to Mum and Dad's dinner tonight…well this is awkward. Good luck, mate." He said, almost running towards the back stairs.

George took a deep breath. "So I take it he told you."

"If only to prove to me that Bill does not actually like his fiancée." Nya said with a smile.

George sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fred can never keep his mouth shut. I did not tell you because I thought I'd spare you the insanity that typically comes with sitting through a dinner with my family." He walked towards her. "I'm sorry, I guess I did not realize you would be interested." He put both of his hands on the top of her legs. "Are you interested? You're more than welcome, although you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh come on they can't be that bad. Naomi interrogated you."

"Alright then come. You think what your Mum asked was personal? Just wait, the fact that we will be in a public place will not hinder my family from speaking their minds. I just hope you still want to come anywhere near me once you see what I come from."

"I think I can handle it." Nya said with a smirk.

…

The Leaky Cauldron was blissfully empty that evening as George, Fred, Nya, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur and to their surprise Charlie sat down at the table. He had some paperwork to deal with at the Ministry and had conspired with Bill to bring himself as his parents an anniversary gift.

So far appetizers and drinks had been ordered without much incident. Although Nya could see Fred's distaste of Fleur, she came off very smug and did little to contribute to the conversation she thought George was exaggerating about how crazy they all were.

Fred and Charlie seemed to be in a race of who could finish their drinks faster while every few minutes Fleur brought up how _stressful_ she found wedding planning to be. George kept closing his eyes, as if praying for patience and squeezing Nya's hand under the table.

"Well, I 'ope I am 'dis happy when Bill and I 'ave been togezer for twenty-seven years too." Fleur said, apparently realizing (based on scoffs and dirty looks from Fred and Molly) that she was being a little insensitive.

"Yeah about that twenty-seven huh?" Bill said, looking at his parents. Molly quickly realized the math he had just done. "That's funny considering I was born in November."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Charlie echoed his face glowing with amusement and drink. "Mum was knocked up before the wedding."

"I was NOT!" Molly screeched. "You were two months premature! Very common among first time parents!"

Nya tried to keep her face as blank as possible. She decided she really enjoyed Charlie's humor but she felt bad for Fleur who was also looking a bit taken aback as it was her attempt at congratulations that started the discussion.

"And so what if I was." Molly huffed. "You two are taking long enough with this engagement, I wouldn't have minded a grandchild already."

"Mum, you're not serious!" Fred now interjected. Nya now shifted her eyes to Arthur who reminded her of George, contributing little to the conversation and just shaking his head. "You wouldn't say that to Ginny!"

"Ginny is sixteen! At least she has someone, am I ever going to see any kids out of you! We were married and had Bill when we were twenty." She said accusingly, looking pointedly at Fred, Charlie and George.

Nya felt herself blush too now, assuming this applied to her.

"Excuse me I have a _number_ of people." Fred said with a wink. "No little Weasleys from me if I have anything to do with it."

"Yeah sorry to disappoint Mum." Charlie said smiling. "The people I tend to date don't quite have the childbearing parts."

Immediately a hush went around the table as everyone looked at Charlie, realizing what he meant.

He smiled. "Oh c'mon, you had to have known I'm gay."

At this Fleur knocked over her drink, Molly excused herself from the bathroom (Arthur quickly followed) and Fred raised his glass with Charlie's shouting "Cheers for all Queers."

George turned to Nya and nodded. "Now add ten people. That's Christmas."


	10. Chapter 10

**July 2****nd****, 1999**

Nya was startled when she awoke in the king sized bed, for a moment unsure of her surroundings. Brushing limp curls out of her face, she shrugged on a robe and made her way out into the living area of the massive hotel room. George was sitting on the loveseat staring at the massive black trunk that was a gift from his parents. It was a surprise at the end of their reception that the two were ushered out immediately with promises from everyone that they had taken care of all of it. And sure enough when they arrived in their gorgeous honeymoon suite in Santorini, there was the trunk. Their names were on it in gold lettering (and Nya noticed a large amount of space where names could be added, but decided against pointing that out to George.) Inside the four drawers were all of their clothes, money and everything they needed for the trip.

She tiptoed to George who was staring at the trunk but she could tell not really seeing it, just in deep thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Good Morning _husband_."

"Good Morning." He said turning to smile at her. He readjusted and pulled Nya into his lap. She immediately noticed he was wearing something out of the trunk: blue satin pajama pants with his initials embroidered on the pocket. She laughed, they had been a gift from Bill with a note saying "To Nya: I believe this is your favorite color". Similarly there had been a large package that was addressed to George and upon opening was filled with lingerie just in Nya's size, the card signed "Thought you would enjoy these" from Audrey and based on the style and French labels Nya assumed Fleur. Nya tried not to wonder if Molly had seen them as she modeled each one individually the previous night, as the amount of folding suggested she helped pack. She suspected what with Ron and Lee Jordan running the shop while they were gone their loft was getting a few adjustments made as well.

"I do love this color." She smirked and George kissed her lightly. They stopped only when a sharp knock came at the door.

"Room Service for Mr. & Mrs. Weasley." Nya tried not to make a face but failed. George said nothing, answering the door and helping the attendants bring in five trays of breakfast choices. He closed the door behind them and rejoined his new bride, handing her a flute of orange juice and champagne.

He watched her carefully as she took a sip, but could not hold in his laughter. "You _hate _it."

"I do not!" Nya said also smiling. "It's just weird. I hear Mrs. Weasley and think of your _mom_." George wrinkled his nose at this. "Yeah exactly." Nya carefully put down the glass and readjusted herself in his lap, bring her hands to his face.

"You'll just have to get used to it." He said with a smile that Nya immediately noticed did not reach his eyes.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" She said quietly, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, Audrey has exquisite taste and an eye for my favorite colors as well."

Nya could not stop the color rushing to her face. "I meant the entire day- wedding, reception and _that_."

George smirked. "I know." He said now playing with her messy blonde hair, pushing it behind her ears. "I think it was a great success, no real catastrophes to speak of, unless you count Charlie's drunk rendition of 'Beat back those bludgers , boys and chuck that quaffle here'* which really got him a rather handsome bloke to take home, so still overall good day."

"So then are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nya said slowly, she placed her hand under his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. "You don't have to pretend with me, George." She said quickly. She took a deep breath before continuing. " I'm your wife now…partners. "What's mine is yours- in good times _and bad_.' Your pain is my pain. Let me feel it with you. I don't ever want you to feel like you're going through this alone."

"Nothing gets past you does it?" George said with a sad smile. Nya shook her head. "You gonna worry every time I get sad?"

"You'll just have to get used to it." Nya said smugly. She brushed her hand over where his left ear would be as he neglected to apply a fake one this morning and watched his face contort, his eyes fill with tears but they did not fall.

"I know its stupid. I was just looking through the trunk and I couldn't help but wonder…almost as if I expected…a gift from him." He sighed, trying to smile. "Really ridiculous, I know. I'm sorry I know it's not fair-"

"Don't apologize for your feelings." Nya quickly interrupted. "If you're stupid than so am I…I thought about it too." She looked over her shoulder at the gigantic trunk, thinking she could probably comfortably sit inside the bottom compartment. "What would Fred have gotten us?"

"An actual medieval style ball and chain inside that 4th drawer. Possibly made out of condoms with some truly horrible statistics on percentages of honeymoon pregnancies."

Nya gave him a horrified look but was then filled with relief as he began to laugh. "I was going to say handcuffs but alright yes that sounds entirely plausible. "

George did not respond but instead kissed Nya hungrily, running his hands over the fluffy robe.


	11. Chapter 11

**September 1, 1999**

Nya rubbed her checks- she swore they were sore from smiling. Why Audrey insisted on a professional photographer for her wedding was beyond her. She wondered if in the pictures the figures of her would eventually frown or walk away. But she felt she had adequately done her duty as the Matron of Honor. Although she was unaware her duties would include a hysterical crying Audrey upon remembering her muggle twin sister Aubrey had refused to attend (Nya scoffed at the cutesy choice of names and vowed to never do that). But all in all it went smoothly, Audrey only cried happy tears after that and everyone was currently enjoying tiramisu.

It was a small quiet wedding, only family in attendance but of course for the Weasleys meant all the children and their significant others, Lee and Angelina (who were now dating, not without some snarky remarks and pained looks from George), Aunt Muriel (who Nya thanked her lucky stars did not make her wedding two months earlier based on five minutes with the horrid old woman) and a few random cousins. Also in attendance was Audrey's father and grandparents and a few friends as well as a choice few of Percy's coworkers.

Nya currently stood outside looking at the impressive cliffside view at the inn they had rented out for the occasion. She was rather impressed with herself lately, the two year anniversary of her mother's death had come and gone and she managed to keep herself relatively composed. It was not difficult considering how crazy things had been. On the heels of their two week honeymoon in Greece Nya and George began long hours and travelling as they had officially purchased the deed to the Hogsmeade Zonko's and were starting work to open it as their second WWW location. While George was busy with the actual products and sales, Nya had been in the process of interviewing and training clerks to work in both locations, designing and renovating the two floor shop in Hogsmeade in addition to planning Audrey's wedding, so really she did not have time to feel sorry for herself.

She turned back to the white marquee, smiling when she spotted George holding his four month old niece, Victorie. She had not seen him smile so genuinely since their wedding. But at the same time, especially watching how gracefully Fleur had taken on her motherly duties and how Mrs. Weasley was completely spoiling the beautiful little girl at every opportunity, it made Nya sad. The old guilt found it's way into her chest.

Molly was about as subtle as a gun since Fleur announced the pregnancy, pulling Nya aside _during her wedding reception_ to talk about her need for grandchildren and all the heirlooms and baby items she was ready to pass down. However as Charlie has not really put himself in the path of paternity but has express a (drunk) interest in adopting once he settles down and Ron, Harry and Hermione busy rebuilding the entire Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts while Ginny becomes an international superstar Quidditch player- that really left George and Nya and now Percy and Audrey. Nya had shared her amused observations with Audrey but to no avail, she was probably already pregnant, she may have been more excited than Molly about having a baby immediately. Nya suspected this stemmed from her mother passing away so young and the grapevine news that her sister was married and pregnant already.

It wasn't that Nya and George did not want to have children (like they had a real choice in the matter), it just seemed difficult given the current chaos of their lives. And also they had a long discussion (over many rounds) about how often they forget they are only twenty-one years old. As far as George was concerned that settled the matter- they would wait a while. But watching his face as he rocked Victorie to sleep (impressive given the level of noise), she knew he was a goner. He would be an amazing father. She just wasn't so sure she would be an amazing mother…or really that she could ever live up to Naomi's strength and Molly's patience. It actually scared the hell out of her.

Just as a solitary tear slid down her face a voice behind her made her jump.

"Sorry! I thought you saw me." Harry apologized profusely, the look of concern etched on his face.

Nya wiped the tear away and tried to smile. "It's okay."

"It was a nice ceremony." He commented, standing next to her and looking down at the tent. Nya nodded, feeling silly that probably the family member she had spent the least time with was Harry. She did not admit even to George that she was slightly intimidated by him. "Are you guys in some kind of competition or something?"

Nya smirked. With weddings two months apart, and the similarities in looks between Nya and Audrey it did seem that way. "I think George and Percy might be secretly. Which is silly because Percy is older so theoretically he should be first with this stuff but we happened to set our wedding date before they did. Which is fair if you consider we have been dating longer."

Harry nodded, as if unsure what he was going to do with that information now that he had asked for it.

He turned towards her and put his hands in his pockets and she noticed that they both had green eyes, although she felt his were more striking with his jet black hair and pale complexion. Nya narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Harry shuffled his feet, obviously trying to find something to say.

"George send you up here to cheer me up?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised. Harry smiled, obviously busted.

"He was talking about you at the stag party…drunk but still worried. I forgot I wasn't the only one."

"Only one what?"

"The only orphan…taken in by the Weasleys." Harry said slowly with a sad smile. "Hermione and Audrey too in some ways because they are muggle-born but they still have at least one parent. And then little Teddy and Neville have their grandmothers."

Nya was sure the shock was all over her face. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Harry, I…can't even pretend to compare myself to you. I mean yes now I am an orphan but at least I knew them, my mother especially I was so lucky to have been raised by her. It's completely unfair that you didn't."

She was surprised how calm he seemed as he smiled at her. "I was lucky enough to meet a few of their close friends who shared their memories of them with me. And I have pictures and an old letter or two and keepsakes. But try as I might I can't keep any the memories from fading." Nya immediately thought of her father whose face she could barely remember, and the absolute meltdown she had the week before when she forgot a stew recipe of her mother's and George had to drag her out of the kitchen. "And nothing can replace them. Any children I have with Ginny will never know their other grandparents."

Nya felt her heart ache for both of them. Harry shook his head. "They'll be alright, they have Molly and Arthur and aunts and uncles and I'm sure eventually plenty of cousins, but is it the same?" He mused more to himself than to her.

Nya let a fresh few tears squeeze out of her eyes before she closed them. She remembered what she knew about Harry's life- from George's stories, from books, from gossip. For the second time she counted her lucky stars. Because those old friends of his parents: as far as she knew they were also dead now. And his parents were killed when he was only one-year-old, how many real memories could he have.

"They're incredible." Harry continued, looking down at the party, easily picking out red hair. "They've embraced me as their own since I was eleven, I consider them my family more than my aunt and cousin. It just makes me wonder if they were alive, how would they interact with them?" Again Nya's heart ached for his pain. He smiled again though.

"How do you do it?" Nya finally said, her voice hoarser than she expected. She was not sure what she meant, mostly how he was managing to stay collected talking about the hardest part of his life.

"I'd love to tell you it gets easier. And in some ways it does if accept them as your own. Of course you know for example Molly could never replace your mother, but you can feel how much she loves her children. They all somehow work their way into your heart. I consider Ron and George and even Percy, Charlie and Bill my own brothers I never had. You and Audrey have grown close, and Hermione and Ginny sung their praises of you."

Nya laughed, surprised. Harry smiled. "Do you ever feel less…bitter or guilty though, about never seeing them again?" Nya said softly.

Harry sighed, for the first time his face was dark. "I had my vengeance and I'm not sure it made me feel any better about them being murdered so senselessly. And really that applies to anyone who dies." He said shooting her a quick look, and she knew he meant Fred. "So yes and no again I guess. I think all we can do it just try to pick up the pieces and do our part to pass on what we learned from those people to others were not so lucky to meet them."

Nya nodded. That was always her plan, she was just shaky on the execution.

"George is gonna kill me." Harry said. Nya looked quizzically at him. "Sends me up here to cheer you up and all I do is make you cry and relive bad memories."

Nya immediately shook her head. "No, thank you, I think it's exactly what I needed."

Harry smiled one last time and in lieu of an awkward hug, gently touched her arm and then started back down to the party, which had become louder.

"Hey Harry!" He turned. "How old were you parents when…" It did not matter, she did not even really know what made her ask.

"I think twenty-one." Harry answered, turning again to the tent where he made a beeline for Ginny.

…

Nya walked as quickly as possible inside the inn, finding George at the bar apparently trapped in conversation with Muriel. She immediately decided she did not care, walked directly up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard and urgently. He seemed thrown off for a second but immediately reciprocated, lifting her slightly off the ground as Muriel muttered something that sounded like "rude" and walked away.

She pulled away finally with a huge smile on her face, both of them out of breath, George's eyes expressing completely bewilderment.

"Let's have a baby." Nya said quietly.

"Right now?!"

Nya smiled. "No. But let's not wait too long."

George returned the smile but with a glint in his eye. "What brought this on?"

"We have to beat Audrey and Percy right?" Nya said sarcastically.


	12. Chapter 12

**June 30, 1996 (1 Year 11 Months Before the Battle of Hogwarts)**

"So…what I'm hearing is…you like him?"

Nya bit the inside of her lip furiously and took a big gulp of her drink instead of answering.

"Ah." The redhead said, nodding. "Well then I suppose it's a good thing he sent me over here to ask if you would like to join him for a walk."

Nya turned to face him quickly, her face quickly erupting into a grin. "Really?"

"Yes _really_." He retorted, rolling his eyes. "But if and only if you answer the following question correctly."

Nya's grin was quickly replaced confusion.

"Why not me? I'm clearly better looking."

Nya rolled her eyes.

"Well which of you were born first?"

"George was, I was in there two minutes more, ergo giving me more time to beautify myself before my arrival."

"Oh well then there's your answer." Fred furrowed his brow. "I like older men." Nya said with a wink and stood up.

"I'm the funnier one as well! You're making the incorrect choice!" Fred said as she walked away. He immediately laughed to himself and turned on his bar stool to a pretty black girl next to him. "Aren't I?"

George was standing next to the door. Nya smiled.

"Is he always like that?"

"Especially when he drinks." George said, holding the door open for her.

"I kind of feel bad leaving him alone." Nya said once they were both outside. The sun was slowly setting as they began walking up high street.

"He'll be fine. Angelina was right next to him."

"Who's Angelina?"

"Oh they dated at school. Been on and off ever since."

"And did you try to convince her you were better looking?" Nya said with a grin. George chuckled.

"No. You'll learn if you haven't already there is really no arguing with Fred. Even when he is blatantly wrong, as I am both better looking and funnier."

Nya shook her head, they were both ridiculous, that was for sure.

"So how about you? Did you date anyone at school?" Nya said quickly…as if somehow that would make it less awkward.

"No."

"Why not?"  
"One of us had to get good grades."

"I thought you said you got the same grades."

"Actually I had to focus on Quidditch."  
"Didn't you play the same position?"

George smiled at her. "Well aren't you just terribly a terribly good listener…I suppose the real answer is that I wasn't really interested in dating in school."

"It's because I wasn't there." Nya said with conviction, walking a few paces ahead of him.

"Oh? And if you had been what makes you think I'd have been interested in you eh?"

She turned around quickly.

"You're interested now, aren't you?" She asked, devilish grin on her face and color coming to her pale cheeks.

"What was your first clue?" George took a few slow steps towards her.

"I think you were simply awe struck the moment you laid eyes on me." Nya said airily.

George rolled his eyes. "You caught me." He said with a sigh, putting his hands up in mock surrender. Nya smirked, took his left hand in hers and continued walking, turning them left down another street. "So come on then, out with it. Why do you like me better?"

Nya now rolled her eyes. "You know what's really attractive…self confidence. Why can't you just accept that I like you, Fred—I mean George." She said with a grin.

"So witty you are. Call it curiosity then." He said, challenging her.

Nya sighed. "Okay, If you must know, first things first…you're not exactly identical." George raised his eyebrows, that was the exact opposite of what he had been hearing his entire life. "See? Right there, you ALWAYS do that, he doesn't. Your eyebrows are slightly thinner, your eyes are less round. Oh and your nose is a bit pointier but you have thicker lips. I can especially tell when you smile…its just different." Nya blushed at the end of this speech…she hadn't really meant to say all of that.

"You're kidding." George said with his mouth slightly ajar. "You've caught ALL of that in less than a month? You ought to come give our family a lesson. Although that probably means you've been secretly checking me out for a month now." He said playfully, stopping and pulling both of Nya's hands into his.

"You caught me."

He leaned forward and kissed her. After about a minute they stopped and continued on a winding lane leading away from the shops. There were less cottages here, with large grassy areas between them and their neighbors. Ahead of them was a steep mountain, to the left of which behind some clouds was Hogwarts.

"This is a cute town. I loved visiting here with my Mum on weekends sometimes. Although sometimes it coincided with the Hogwarts weekends and I would get a little jealous, especially as I got older and saw a lot of couples." George rolled his eyes.

"I promise it's not all its cracked up to be. People just liked an excuse to show some PDA, mostly at Puddifoot's. It was embarrassing."

Nya smirked. "Oh so you don't like PDA?"

George grinned his mischievous grin and kissed her instead of answering.

**June 30, 2000 (2 Years 1 Months After the Battle of Hogwarts [4 years later])**

"George is the really necessary?" Nya complained.

It was a Saturday just after sunset. George had been extremely antsy all day and as soon as closing time hit he closed in a hurry and insisted on apparating Nya with a blindfold on. He then walked her slowly on some uneven ground for ten minutes now and she was beyond irritated with the situation (although that she blamed on hormones).

"Alright." George said softly. He knew she was annoyed so he stopped her and then stepped behind her. He slipped the blindfold off her head.

Nya opened her green eyes to see that she was outside standing in front of a three story cottage at the end of a windy lane. Before she could ask where she was, the clouds moved and showed an impressive view of a refurbished Hogwarts and the mountains to her immediate right.

"What are we doing in Hogsmeade?" Nya asked, genuinely confused.

"Well I wanted to show you our new home." George said a grin.

Nya turned to George with an obvious look of shock on her face. George's face lit up.

"Come on, come see the inside. It's really misleading from here. There are five bedrooms and a huge porch on the second floor with an amazing few of the lake"

He ushered her inside and pointed out things as he gave her a grand tour. He was correct, it was much bigger and more beautiful inside. The living room had huge windows also providing excellent views of the Hogwarts grounds as did the wrap around porch he mentioned from the master bedroom on the second floor. George then described how some of the furniture came with it but he had been researching some other decorative things with Audrey and his mother. Nya felt her head spinning so she sat down on an old rocking chair, George immediately kneeled in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concern creasing his forehead and worry spreading through his eyes. Nya smiled.

"Yes I'm just…a little overwhelmed. It's been a long day and this is such a surprise…I can't believe you managed to keep it from me."

"I've been thinking about it since before we got married but finding out you are pregnant really kicked me in the ass. I realize we couldn't live in the flat above the shop forever, and I knew I wanted my kids to live in a more country environment so they could do things me and my siblings did, like play Quidditch in the yard. And then I figured what with the Zonkos location being so successful this would be perfect. I came by on lunch last week just walking around and saw that this was for sale and it just seemed…perfect. I'm sorry, I'm rambling, please say something."

Nya smiled. "I love it. I remember we looked at them when we first started dating." She looked at the porch. "You don't think it's weird for the child to be so close to Hogwarts?"

"No! If anything they will grow up with an even bigger appreciation for it. And it's not like we'd be those prying parents to make our kid come home every weekend or visit them often and they can't come to Hogsmeade till their third year. We'd just have to ensure they don't inherit Percy's snobbery and brag about the shop their parents own in town. Besides…maybe they won't want to go to Hogwarts, maybe they want to go to Beauxbatons or be homeschooled like you."

Nya smiled and stood up. She took George's hand and placed with with hers on her pregnant stomach.

"This child is going to Hogwarts…whether they like it or not."

George smirked. "I knew I liked you."

Nya made a face like she was wincing. "But what if they don't end up in Gryffindor?" She said, trying to hide a smile.

"That isn't funny." George said seriously.


	13. Chapter 13

**October 19, 2000**

Dark days. That is what Mrs. Weasley would whisper to her husband. They were all dark days after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyday he woke up forgetting that Fred had died, hoping it had all been a dream, he would scream and cry, sometimes refusing to get out of bed or eat. The burial, that had been a really bad one. And the day of the memorial at Hogwarts- brutal.

But this was not one of those days. Because on this day he looked into the hazel eyes of his newborn daughter and for a moment he could not even ponder what those early days had felt like. She did not even have a name yet but George was positive he was completely in love.

**October 19, 1998**

From the moment he opened his eyes George knew it would be a dark day. Despite the fact that he awoke with his body entwined with Nya's on a mattress on the upper floor of WWW, he felt it in his heart even more than usual: sadness, anger, guilt. He slowly untangled his limbs from hers turning over to look out the window.

It was gray and rainy; already a cold was settled over London. _Perfect_ he thought, just like his mood. He tried to hide this from Nya, she had yet to see him really bad since they had been reunited and he wanted to do everything in his power not to lash out at her.

So he started with his most obvious solution: avoid meeting her lovely green eyes. He succeeded well into the afternoon until he heard the front door of the shop open and close.

"Hi! I'm sorry to just drop by like this but I was at the ministry seeing Harry anyway and figured we could have lunch!" She smiled warmly at George.

"Oh…" He cleared his throat. "Don't be silly Gin, you're welcome any time."

So completely astray from his original plan he locked the shop and he, Nya and Ginny ventured into downtown London. They found a quiet diner. Conversation was difficult and George knew it was entirely his fault as he barely spoke, he kept finding himself staring out the window. He forgot that this was probably only Nya's second time meeting his sister and they got along without him for the majority, both shooting looks his way: Nya's concerned and Ginny's accusing. Instead of going back right away they walked around, freezing in the wet rain. The two girls' laughs or direct mention of his name brought him out of his deep thoughts but the moments were too fast and he was lost again.

Back at the shop the three stood in the doorway. Nya quickly looked between George and Ginny.

"Thanks again for lunch and stopping by. It was great talking to you." She said with a warm smile.

Ginny returned it. "Absolutely, I can't wait to get to know you better."

They hugged and then Nya excused herself to the unfinished loft upstairs.

George sat down on a stool behind the counter, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room.

"She's lovely." Ginny said quietly, despite the compliment it came out like an accusation.

George tried to nod and meet her eyes, but he couldn't.

"She deserves better than this."

"Excuse me?" He finally spit out, angry and his voice hoarse.

"You know what I mean. You are not being fair to her." George finally looked at her and resisted a strong urge to slap her, _she had no idea what the hell she was talking about_. She arched one perfect eyebrow and put her hands on her hips and for a second George could have been looking at his mother. "She puts your grief above hers! That's the saddest and most genuine love I have ever seen."

George swallowed the lump in his throat. "What exactly do you want me to say?"

"Say you'll cut it out! Are you like this all the time with her?"

"No!"

"Good because she needs you too! Don't you understand that she lost her mother-her only family _and_ a good friend in Fred?"

At the sound of his name George completely lost it, standing up in a rage, the stool he was on flying into the wall behind him.

"And yet from what I can tell all she has done is go out of her way to try to see you smile one more time! You are the only thing that kept her alive for the last year and I know you love her, but you have a piss poor way of showing it. I realize it has only been six months, but you're all she has left, do not throw that away because you don't know how to deal with your feelings!"

_ .fuck. _

George did not know what to say. She was right, about all of it, he knew that but it brought him no comfort. He did not know what to do. The tears came easily, and Ginny cried too but did not approach him.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I had this feeling you were not doing well, I shouldn't have just laid that on you like that. But I meant every word."

He nodded, slumping against the brand new counter.

"I'm going to Wales to try out for the Harpies. I just wanted to say goodbye." Ginny mumbled, finally coming towards him and hugging him. "You will be alright, I know it." She said with a smile before leaving.

The cold air from outside seemed to infect him even after the door shut behind her. He sat down on the floor behind the counter and let the silent tears fall down his face. He did not know how long he sat there before Nya joined him, wrapping a blanket around his shaking shoulders and pulling his head to rest again her chest. He cried for a long time, and he kept whispering that he was sorry, but Nya said nothing, just held onto him and ran her fingers through his hair.

**October 19, 2000**

It was very late, everyone had finally left St. Mungo's with promises to return the following day. Nya's room was filled with flowers, cards and presents, but none of that mattered because she was looking at her daughter. The newborn was fast asleep and had not done anything interesting for hours, but she could not bring herself to look away. Instead she gently brushed the light peach fuzz that covered the top of her scalp and kissed her tiny forehead for what was probably the millionth time.

"So…" came a whisper from the doorway. George sat down slowly on the bed next to Nya, careful not to jostle her. "Do we think Olivia Sarina Weasley had a good birthday?" He said quietly, his grin a mile wide.

A tear slid down Nya's cheek. "I just can't believe she is really here. She's perfect." Nya choked, feeling more tears build up. George put his arm around Nya and looked down at their baby. "We created this little person and she is ours forever."

George tried not to laugh, Nya had been saying cheesy things all day. "I'm not sorry." He used one finger to touch Olivia's clenched fist, amazing how large his hands seemed in comparison. "And I'm sure Naomi and Fred are celebrating wherever they are."

That pushed Nya past her limit, and the tears ran freely down her face. "I wish they were here." She whispered.

George looked down again at the impossibly small child in Nya's arms. "They are."


	14. Chapter 14

**January 1****st****, 2001 (2 years 8 months after the Battle of Hogwarts)**

Nya sat at the desk in the study, parchment and books scattered everywhere. She was whispering and a quill was writing furiously of its own accord in a small book. Every so often she stopped, sitting in silence if not for the crackling fire. Olivia had been asleep for well over an hour but Nya knew it would not last much longer.

She did not hear George tiptoe into the room until he was directly behind her and whispered "Happy New Year" quietly. Nya jumped but held in her gasp, immediately turning around and looking at Olivia, still in her crib. She used one hand to close the book behind her back and the self-writing quill fell to the ground.

"You scared me!" She said quietly, kissing him lightly. "And you're home early."

"Yeah, it was a good trip I just didn't want to leave my girls here alone for any longer…what are your working on?" He said, trying to peek around her arm at the book.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said too quickly, trying to distract him with a kiss.

"Right." George said with a smirk and before she realize what he was doing he had reached around her small frame and picked up the small leather bound book.

"George!" She said too loudly, knowing as it came out of her mouth it was going to stir their daughter. She sighed, giving up as George began to leaf through it and going to pick up a sobbing Olivia from her crib. She soothed the baby until she stopped crying, watching carefully as George's eyes scanned the pages quickly, his face serious.

He finally looked up.

"What is this? It is reading like a text book, did you write all of this?"

Nya bit her lip, still rocking Olivia in her arms. "Yes." She said quietly. "It's a book that will eventually be used to teach Defense against the Dark Arts in conjunction with a Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts."

George looked flabbergasted. Nya sighed and continued. "It's about my year without a wand. There is actually a lot of research on how to survive without one and live almost as a Muggle if you need to do so to survive. I have been doing more research based on what I experienced and using Harry and Hermione as consultants on some Muggle stuff as well as how they traveled that year. Not that we think anything like that will ever happen again, but wandless magic is such an underutilized resource and everyone should know some basic skills." George opened the book again and started reading, more carefully this time. Nya sighed, distracting herself with smoothing out Olivia's light hair that was standing up from her nap. After a while Nya took a deep breath and said quietly "Please say something."

"How long have you been writing this?" George asked quietly, putting the book back on the desk.

Nya looked guiltily at the floor. "It was the journal I was using when I was pregnant, but I started writing a memoir of what I went through and then eventually it just sort of happened."

"Nya, this is brilliant work. I mean textbooks bore me but this is incredible research. Now will you tell me why you hid it from me?" The hurt was written all over his face. Nya frowned.

"I didn't hide it from you, George. I mean at least not intentionally. I just…this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous."

"Try me." He said sternly, his eyes boring into hers.

"I wanted something that separated me."

"From me?"

"Not you, just…I am one of currently four, soon to be five Mrs. Weasleys. Your mother is this incredible matriarch and Fleur is this flawless doting mother and is so pretty and I dunno, _French_ and Audrey is just perfect at everything she does and Hermione is this genius who essentially saved the world and must we get started on your ever talented sister? I just feel like I pale in comparison."

George smiled. "You're right." Nya frowned again. "That is ridiculous. First of all, you are doing an equally excellent, if not better job of being a mother as the other three. Secondly, you are talented and gorgeous and brilliant, clearly. The fact that you survived without a wand or anything is a testament to that. And I know this family is constantly in this lime light but you aren't nothing, you are co-owner of one of the most successful businesses in the country, possibly the world. WWW would not be a success without you. " He said all of this while walking slowly towards her and Olivia smiling the entire way. "And then there is the fact that you are responsible for this thing." He said the last word with a smirk, reaching out and touching Olivia's hair.

The corner of Nya's lip tugged up a little. "I know all of that." She looked down at the gorgeous hazel eyes of her daughter. "I just don't feel good enough."

"For who…Naomi?" George said, his voice dropping a little. "She would be so proud of you."

Nya closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from coming. When she opened them George's face was inches from hers.

"You know I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you. I still wonder how I got so lucky." He said smiling at Nya and down at the bundle in her arms, who he swore smiled back. "I think your only flaw may be a little insanity…for staying with me when I completely lost myself."

Nya was on the verge of tears when Olivia cooed and reached out a curious hand at George. Nya delicately handed the three-month old to him and he held her level with his own face.

"Are you gonna be like your Mum? A supernerd who writes _textbooks_ in her spare time? No, no, no we cannot have that." George said in a singsong voice, bringing her closer to his face with each word. They were now almost nose-to-nose and Olivia was using both hands to touch his face, especially curious about the stubble he acquired while traveling. "Right? We have to leave that nonsense to Percy's daughter. Yep you're just going to be a right little trouble maker just like your Dad and Uncle Fred."

Olivia kicked out her feet and formed a lopsided smile, still using all her strength to touch his face with an open palm.

Nya knew she was being an idiot for being so self-conscious. Despite everything they had been through together they were still happy and successful but she still wished her mother could be here to share it with her, and she knew George felt the same way about Fred. It was always going to be there.

**((A/N 3/16/13: So I have literally been working on this story since early 2011 (possibly even before that) and for the first time ever, I have no new ideas for chapters! I have a few general things, like I know how they will be working together and I can expand on Nya and Audrey's friendship and kind of delve into the extended family stuff that I touch on, but this is basically the gist of it. Thanks again for reading. I loved writing this!))**


End file.
